With rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panels have gradually immersed into people's life. Presently, the touch screen panels are approximately classified into resistive sensing touch screen panels, capacitive sensing touch screen panels, optical sensing touch screen panels and the like according to their operating principles. Based on their formation structures, the touch screen panels are approximately classified into: out-cell touch display panels with touch screens externally hanged onto the display panels, on-cell touch display panels with touch screens being located on the display panels, and in-cell touch display panels with touch screens embedded into the display panels. The structure, in which a touch screen is embedded within a display panel, can reduce the overall thickness of the touch screen panel and also enormously decrease the fabrication cost of the touch screen panel, and therefore, it is favored by major panel manufacturers.
For the present, the design where the touch screen is embedded within the display panel is mainly achieved through manners such as resistive sensing, capacitive sensing or optical sensing. The resistive sensing manner is a low-end sensing technique, and products made by the resistive sensing manner generally have a shorter life; the capacitive sensing manner develops rapidly and is popular, but the capacitive sensing touch screen panels are mainly suitable for medium and small sized display devices, for example, products with a size of 10 inches or under 10 inches. For larger-sized display devices, the capacitive sensing touch screen panels may have problems such as signal interference and signal delay.